


no longer an ocean between us

by bluesargayent



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Pre and Post Canon, Short, darlinh, tlcshipweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: Cress and Peony used to spend hours online together, where they would dream up fairytale weddings, but they certainly never expected their weddings would end up being the same one





	no longer an ocean between us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tlcshipweeks free week "fairytale"! Also I'm kind of disappointed darlinh isn't already a pairing option on ao3

On her isolated satellite, Cress loved to spend her excess time creeping on online fanpages. It was here that she was able to come the closest she could to making friends while stuck in her hostage situation, one of her absolute favorites being an Earthen girl named Peony.

It was perfect. Peony hard-core crushed on the prince of the Eastern Commonwealth while Cress jumped around from week to week, so there was never any jealous feelings over their impossible crushes. Peony was younger than Cress, emphasized by how little internet experience she had in comparison to Cress, but the two years between them never affected their friendship too much.

The only real problem that came between them (ignoring the fact Cress claimed she lived in the American Federation with just really strict parent) was when Peony became sick with letumosis. 

At first, Cress couldn’t tell what was wrong. Peony had gone from complaining about her mother and older sister to completely ignoring her satellite companion. Cress scanned every fanpage she could think of before peeking into the local hospital’s database. 

There, she found the terrible news.

It was a weird feeling. She had known people who had died. Her parents were supposedly dead. Earthen Jaya Johnson, inventor of the modern spaceway, was dead. The Queen wanted Emperor Kai dead (eventually). Cress often wished Thaumaturge Sybil was dead. But actually caring about someone that was so close to death was different.

However, Cress did not have long to worry about her friend, or the 0% survival rate she faced. Soon, she had problems of her own. After escaping her satellite, Cress needed to deal with the insane queen and how to get rid of her. It was a honey sweet coincidence that she ran into Peony’s adopted sister along the way.

After it was all over, though, and Cinder got her happily-ever-after and her fairytale wedding, Cress couldn’t help but rekindle her friendship with recovering Peony. They both had (almost) outgrown their impossible crushes, but still shared the same tastes in netdramas, in fashion, and in friends, so it was not too difficult to start back up where they left off.

Together, they dreamed of fairytale weddings, like the farm union of Scarlet and Wolf, or the palace wedding of Cinder and Kai. They decided they had the same taste in flowers (pink and white peonies), similar ideas for the bridesmaid dresses (soft pink halter dresses), and basically the same image of their wedding invites (black background with curly white lettering and pastel pink flowers).

It only took several more years for them to realize that their image of their fiancee was very familiar as well.

When they finally walked the aisle, hand in hand, they knew nothing they had ever dreamed of came close to how amazing their wedding felt in that moment, with both of them holding hands with the girl they loved more than anything. Not the flowers, not the fairy lights, not even the beautiful gowns they had picked out months prior, but the beauty and strength they had learned to find in each other in the almost decade they had known each other. Cress smiled as she leaned ever-so-slightly closer to her best friend to whisper the long-awaited “I do.”


End file.
